


Playing Doctor

by SugarSyringe



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Creepypasta, Feigning illness, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Insert, liarliar pants on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSyringe/pseuds/SugarSyringe
Summary: This may be Gabriel Sinner's worst idea yet, isn't he supposed to be smarter than this?Dr. Smiley gets a surprise guest, who may or may not be Sick. But, why would his guest come to him?





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> OC... Insert ... Mmmm baby ooooh boy

Gabriel opened the door of the wrecked wooden shack, it's windows covered with newspaper and shards of broken glass. The more he thought about it the more he thought that this idea was stupid, he was smarter than this, there's no way this would work.  
"Smiley?" He called out. "Smiley I need some medicine, please. Cough syrup? Anything. I don't want to drive all the way into town and you're really close to the lab." He coughed weakly. "And I know you love playing Doctor..."  
"There's no playing about it," replied the Doctor's voice from the next room, "I have- had a medical license." He peeked out from his makeshift operation room. "I'm cleaning right now Gabriel, honestly you always pick the worst time to pop by." He peeled off his bloody gloves and threw them into his trashcan and leaned against the door frame.  
"Er.. cleaning what, exactly?" Gabriel asked nervously, he knew the answer, but it comforted him to ask anyways.  
"You always ask and you always know the answer. Come into this room here," Dr. Smiley replied, "and I'll play doctor with you." He smirked, his filed teeth were shark-like and made Gabriel wince.  
"I'll tell you the symptoms, then."  
The Doctor smiled and walked into the operation room, halfway cleaned, signs of struggle everywhere, he picked a new pair of gloves and strode up to Gabriel.  
"Proffessor Sinner," Smiley began, he patted the operation table, signifying he wanted his guest to sit, "you never use the proper sanitary products when performing your tests, that's why you're sick, you know." He leaned against the table and pulled his gloves on. "It would be a shame if you got so sick I would have to perform an operation, I'd miss you so terribly." He pouted.  
"I wouldn't come to you if I was sick." Spat the scientist, "I have common sense."  
Dr. Smiley raised a brow and smirked, "But you're here now?" Inquired the Doctor.  
"Er... Well, right now I only have a cold. Just give me some cold medicine." Gabriel lifted himself upon the table, leaning on his arms and looking at his Doctor with nervous eyes.  
"You don't have any at the lab?" Purred Smiley.  
Gabriel could feel his cheeks warming, "Didn't think I needed it, the kids at the lab usually don't get sick as much as I do, and I never think about myself, really." He twiddled with his thumbs.  
Smiley giggled and smiled at Gabriel, whose previously warmed cheeks now burned. "Usually you're so prepared," He tsked  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes, he took off his glasses and rubbed the lenses with his shirt, determined to avoid eye contact with Dr. Smiley.  
"Symptoms?" Smiley suddenly asked.  
"Beg your pardon?" Gabriel finally looked up, deciding that his cheeks must have returned to their normal colour.  
"what are your syptoms? you said you'd tell me."  
Gabriel flushed, "Right, er.. symptoms... sore throat, headaches, cough.. all that..." He cleared his throat.  
"Open your mouth." The doctor grinned.  
Gabriel sighed and opened his mouth, this was a fools game. Smiley was smart, he must see right through him.  
Smiley poked at the man's tongue with a wooden stick and giggled again.  
"Hm?"  
"Tonsillitis! I can perform surgery after all!"  
Gabriel turned white, he stuttered and shifted in his seat, he should have seen how this plan would backfire. "Well, actually, Smiley-"  
"I'm only kidding, Gabriel, you're so gullible," the Doctor took his gloves off. "It doesn't seem like you're sick, you don't even have a fever... Maybe its only a mild cold but I couldn't help playing doctor." He winked, bringing his face close to Gabriel's, as if testing how embarassed he could make the man.  
"T-thanks," Gabriel stuttered, the Doctor's breath was hot on his face.  
"No problem, love." He turned on his heel, and began searching around the room for the medicine he wanted to give to the Scientist.  
Gabriel let out a sigh. He pushed his brown hair back from his face, a useless task since it only fell back the way it rested. There's no way this could actually be working, could it?  
"So anyways," Smiley started, "why did you actually come?"  
Gabriel choked, he coughed to clear his airway.  
"I don't understand," he wheezed.  
"Well, Proffessor, I know you usually would rather go into town than see me..." He giggled. "Especially for medical reasons, so you must have been very desperate to see me if you came to me for a minor cold.." he held his chin with his forefinger and thumb, "did you really miss me that much?"  
Gabriel opened and closed his mouth, he looked away.  
"Of course, I know you're not even sick," said Smiley "Not even a little bit, and you do too." Smiley closed the cabinets he was looking through, he turned to look at Gabriel "Did you really just come to visit?"  
Gabriel thought that he must look incredibly stupid by now, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. His face burned.  
"Well, yes I did just come to visit," he said quietly, as if the statement might infuriate the Doctor.  
Instead, the Doctor grinned, "really? Why?"  
"Ah, well, Smiley, I think I should go, I've wasted enough of your time," Gabriel said, he slid off the table and stood awkwardly, he began walking towards the door.  
Dr. Smiley grabbed his wrist, forcing Gabriel to turn.  
"Do you like me, Gabriel?" He asked.  
Gabriel turned pink, he cleared his throat, "I don't know," he lied, "do you?"  
The Doctor smiled, "of course I do." He pulled the scientist closer to himself, let their breath mingle and dance. Gabriel's heart did cartwheels and hummed.  
"Are you going to kiss me?" Gabriel asked, letting his face inch foreward.  
"I don't know," Smiley said coyly, "do you want me to?"  
"I.... Think so..." Gabriel replied.  
Before he knew it the Doctor pressed his mouth to the other, his sharp teeth bumped and clicked against the other's. Gabriel took several minutes to process what the doctor had begun to do, and finally he let all his desires and ambitions take over, he returned the kiss, against all his better judgement.  
Then they broke off, Gabriel couldn't help looking into The Doctors eyes, his heart was pounding.  
"I think... I should go now, the kids might come and hunt you down.." Gabriel chuckled, "I'll stop by again soon." He gave the other a quick peck and left the wrecked shack. He might have fainted if he wasn't outside Dr. Smiley's home.


End file.
